Starstruck
by Steadfast-Bright-Star
Summary: Human AU. Lukas wins the chance to meet his crush, the famous actor Mathias Kohler. DenNor with the tiniest, tiniest hint of GerIta if you look closely. Rated T for blossoming romance. UPDATE: Due to popular demand, a second and final chapter has been added!
1. Chapter 1

Starstruck

'... And tune in at nine o'clock for your chance to WIN a meeting with the heart-throb Mathias Kohler, star of the box-office hit _A Copenhagen Romance_!'

Lukas almost choked on his coffee, unconsciously slamming on the brakes. The driver behind beeped angrily in response, but Lukas hardly heard it. From pretty much ignoring the radio, he was now listening as intently as if the presenter were delivering a message from God himself. Meet Mathias Kohler! Did he dare hope? Lukas took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and subdue the colour that was rushing to his normally icy cheeks. He'd had a crush on the handsome Danish blond since his very first film, since he first stole the public's heart with his winning smile and expertly spiked hair. He persuaded himself to keep driving as he listened for further details. It was 8:42. Just eighteen more minutes until his chance to fulfil his dream.

'The winner will have a private meeting with Mathias at the wonderful Feli's Pizza restaurant and also receive two tickets to the premiere and a whole load of signed merchandise!' Lukas almost squealed in excitement, and the taciturn Norwegian had a rule – he NEVER squealed! Everyone who ever knew him commented on how quiet and serious he was. Only his brother knew about his secret love. 'All you have to do is call and answer this question: in which hilarious romcom did he play a tennis player? The lines are open… NOW!'

Lukas was now in the car park at work but had no intention of going in until he had tried his luck. The question was deliberately, he knew that. No-one would get it wrong, so he had to be picked the first time. With trembling hands, he punched in the number of the radio station and raised the phone to his ear. It rang once, twice… 'OK, now we'll go to the lucky line! Could it be you?' There was a click on the other end of the line and Lukas heard a voice, both in his ear and from the radio speaker.

'Hello, and who's this, our potential lucky winner?' Forgetting his rule for a split second, Lukas squealed, and then recovered himself. 'Lukas, I'm Lukas,' he babbled breathlessly. 'Well, Lukas, do you know the answer to the question?' asked the presenter, deliberately increasing the tension by playing game show music in the background. 'YES! YES!' he screamed 'IT WAS _LOVE-15_!' The presenter said nothing for a minute, dragging out a theatrical pause for effect before announcing, 'That is the correct answer! Congratulations, Lukas – you're our lucky winner!' He squealed again, attempted to speak through his excitement, then, when the call was over, looked around the car park and realised that he was very late for work. For once, he didn't care.

…...

Finally, the big day dawned. It was a Friday, so he had to spend the whole day at work, looking at the clock every three seconds and getting almost nothing done. The shivery feeling of excitement in his stomach didn't go away for a moment and intensified as the day drew near. His boss had agreed to let him leave two hours early if he made up the time later, and as soon as his watch beeped three o'clock, he jumped up from his desk, grabbed his car keys and ran for the exit.

At home, he ran straight into his room, flung open his wardrobe and sighed. What on Earth was he going to wear? Feli's Pizza was expensive, but it wasn't a black tie sort of place. After agonising for about twenty minutes, Lukas finally settled on an open-necked cream shirt with chinos and his smart work shoes. And now for the hair. Mathias was famous for his hair, and Lukas looked at his own white-blonde mop in despair. It was an ok style, and some people called it cute, but there was that stupid curl that refused to lie flat no matter what he did. His brother teased him, saying that it was 'more resistant than a cockroach'. Well, he'd just have to leave it. The meeting was to begin at eight o'clock and it was now seven. He ran his hands through his hair in a last-ditch attempt to make his curl behave, moaned in exasperation when that failed and ran outside to his car.

Once he arrived at the restaurant, he saw that he was expected. A tall, blond German, who introduced himself as the actor's bodyguard, greeted him at the entrance and explained that he and Mathias would be left mostly to their own devices. 'This is a nice part of town. I'm only really here as a precaution. I won't be standing over you or anything like that.' Lukas smiled and thanked him, feeling a little bit famous himself as he was escorted inside.

He saw Mathias immediately, sitting at a table for two in a private corner of the restaurant. He stood up and waved as he saw the pair come in. As Lukas walked over, Mathias ran to meet him. The reserved Norwegian was not prepared for the crushing hug that he found himself wrapped in without warning. 'Hi!' said Mathias breathlessly, after he had released a rathrt stunned Lukas. 'You must be Lukas! It's always so great to meet fans… Hey, this is cute!' he exclaimed, giving the disobedient curl a quick tug. Lukas flushed scarlet, making Matthias smile. 'Oh sorry… I don't mean to be so overbearing!' he apologised, flashing his brilliant grin. 'So, let's eat!'

The bodyguard remained true to his word, secreted behind a pillar near the kitchen door. At one point, Feli, the lively Italian chef, came out and started chatting to him. They seemed to get on very well and Lukas was fairly sure he saw a phone number being scribbled on a scrap of paper during their conversation.

Mathias managed to act like he and Lukas were the only people in the restaurant. He asked myriad questions about every boring detail of Lukas's life and seemed to find him genuinely interesting. He continued paying him lavish compliments during the whole meal, praising his 'sapphire eyes' and 'pure, snowy cheeks'. Lukas, emboldened by the plentiful wine, teased him 'So you're a poet now?' he joked. Mathias laughed and reached across the table to clasp his hand. Lukas looked down, not quite sure what to do, but pleased nonetheless. When he met Mathias's eyes, he saw that his face was serious. 'I mean it. You look amazing. Your beauty is matched only by your wit.' Lukas realised that he had been rather unlike himself all evening, making stupid jokes and puns, and blushed. Mathias continued 'You're amazing, Lukas. I've only just met you and yet I can already tell that you're so much nicer than so many of the people in the film industry, and so much more interesting, so honest, so sincere.' Lukas was welling up. No-one had ever been so kind to him, not even his few previous boyfriends. But it was time to leave. Already, the restaurant staff were discreetly removing the velvet rope that separated the VIP area from the rest of the restaurant. Mathias abruptly removed his hand from Lukas's and rummaged in his pocket, extracting a biro and small piece of notepaper. He quickly wrote something down and handed it to Lukas. 'Here. This is my personal number. Hardly anyone has this, and if you call this number, it's guaranteed to be me who answers.' They stood up, preparing to depart. Mathias hugged him again, then planted a spontaneous kiss on Lukas's cheek. 'Please call soon' he entreated 'I really do want to see you again.'

As Lukas drove home, he felt like his whole body would explode with joy. 'So this' he said aloud, into the silence 'is what it feels like to be starstruck.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: By popular demand, this story has been extended to a twoshot. Hope you enjoy!**

….

For Lukas, the past two years had been a dream come true. Every morning when he woke up and saw his beloved Mathias's tousled blond head on the pillow beside him, he would pinch himself hard, just to check that he was really awake, that he was really that lucky. That particular morning, Mathias had a day off from filming, and Lukas was excited, wondering what plans he had for them.

As he waited for Mathias to begin to stir, he reflected on how much had happened since their first meeting: their whirlwind courtship, their first public appearance together, moving from his cramped flat to Mathias's spacious mansion… And still he couldn't quite believe that it was all real. He didn't want to be accused of piggybacking on his boyfriend's fame, but he had been able to resign from a job he hated thanks to his newfound wealth and was now able to pursue his dream of writing a series of children's books about magical creatures. He snapped out of his dream as he heard movement beside him. Mathias had woken. 'Good morning, gorgeous,' he said to Lukas, in a voice that was still half-asleep. Lukas curled up beside him. 'What are we going to do today?' he asked eagerly.

Mathias didn't reply, instead sitting up and running his fingers through his hair. 'Damn! I forgot to tell you, didn't I?' 'Tell me what?' Lukas asked, already feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer. 'Alfred invited me to go bungee-jumping and I said yes.' He paused, looking at Lukas's expressionless face to see if his words had prompted any reaction. Uncertainly, he continued. 'I could cancel, if you'd like, only I wouldn't want him to feel like I was avoiding him. He's a good friend, you know that.' He placed a hand on Lukas's shoulder, seeming not to notice when he stiffened. 'Is that alright, love?' Lukas was angry. Mathias was always doing this, choosing his celebrity friends over him. 'It's fine,' he said, tightly, 'just go. Have a good time.' Mathias smiled, not noticing the sarcasm. He pulled on a casual jeans and T-Shirt combo, kissed an unresponsive Lukas on the cheek and headed out.

As soon as he was alone in the house, Lukas went downstairs, intending to have a quick breakfast before settling down to work on the illustrations for his book. His mind was buzzing with irritated thoughts, most of them directed at Mathias and his friends. Alfred was his new co-star, a loud American who always played the stupid comedy sidekick, or the wingman, or the drunk guy. Lukas had got a headache after meeting him for the first time. And then there was the flamboyant French stylist, Francis, and the annoyingly camp fashion designer, Feliks. Lukas didn't like any of them, and they in turn misinterpreted his quiet, reserved manner as rude and stayed away.

Thinking about this put him in a bad mood all day. Try as he might, he couldn't concentrate long enough to get a moment's work done, and when Mathias got home, slightly tipsy and still laughing at all the hilarious things that had happened to him that day, Lukas was ready to explode. He didn't look up as Mathias entered his study, peering over his shoulder as he always did. 'Lukas?' Lukas ignored him. 'Lukas, you need to start getting ready now. We're going to Feliks's party at seven.' 'Feliks doesn't like me,' he replied, breathing deeply to prevent his face from going red. Mathias shrugged 'He invited you though. And you like Toris.'

Lukas stood up and turned to face him, although he wasn't quite tall enough to meet his eye. 'He has to invite me because we come in a pair. And he and Toris broke up, remember? Not that I'd expect you to. You can't remember to tell me when you've made plans, for one thing.' Mathias was startled at this outburst. 'Look, I don't really want to go either, but I've got a reputation to uphold. And Feliks is a bit one-sided, but he's nice. Lukas rolled his eyes. 'I don't care how _nice _he is! He's shallow. Alfred's shallow. All of your friends are! And what's all this crap about your 'reputation'? You said, the very first time we met, that you liked me because I'm not shallow, because I'm not insincere. But that's what the people you hang around with are like, and that's what you've become! I'm not going to that stupid party and that's final!'

Mathias took a step forward. He was naturally quick to anger, and the alcohol had not improved his temper. 'I'll go. I'll go without you, even though it'll spark rumours. Rumours that we've broken up. Rumours that might, just might, turn out to be true.' Lukas opened his mouth in shock, casting around for something to say, but Mathias had already left the room. He sat back down at his desk, burying his head in his hands and sighing despairingly as he heard the angry Dane banging things around upstairs as he prepared for the party. 'I hope you look nice,' Lukas muttered savagely to himself. 'After all, you've got a reputation to uphold.'

After a while, he heard Mathias leaving the house without saying goodbye. Sighing, he went and grabbed a sharing-size bag of crisps from the kitchen and stretched out on the couch, watching a boring action film. When the film finished, he tried to read a few pages of his book, gave up and went upstairs to bed. That night, he dreamt of Mathias walking away from him while he tried to call him back, only to stumble and fall and have to lie on the ground, watching Mathias's receding figure grow ever more distant.

When Lukas woke up, he was the only one in the bed, but that was only to be expected. Mathias had probably spent the night at the house of one of his actor friends and gone straight to the set in the morning. Remembering last night's argument, he picked up his phone and Googled the party to see if any rumours had indeed been sparked. He found a short article on a celebrity gossip website and scanned it until he found Mathias's name.

_The devilishly handsome Mathias Kohler went for understated elegance in a casual designer ensemble. He appeared without his boyfriend of two years, Lukas Bondevik, but was soon enjoying the delights of the party, staying until 7 this morning._

Lukas sighed. The article had not explicitly stated anything, but the insinuation was there. He was already worried about what Mathias would say when he got home, and decided that there was nothing to do but wait for him. He decided to get at least five hours' solid work done, then catch up on his neglected reading, and be careful to keep his mind off other things. He managed to focus enough to get the illustrations for a whole page done and he felt a wonderful sense of satisfaction as he watched the iridescent green dragon and its hoard of treasure take shape under his pen. Then, still taking care not to think about Mathias, he curled up in bed with a romantic novel, his guilty pleasure.

He was still awake when Mathias crawled into bed at almost midnight, more than 24 hours after they had last seen each other. 'Lukas?' he whispered, wrapping his arms around him and placing his head on his shoulder. 'I'm sorry, love.' Lukas turned over so that he was facing him. 'Sorry for what?' he asked, wary of Mathias's throwaway apologies. 'Sorry for everything. For abandoning you, choosing my friends over you. For valuing other people's judgements over your happiness. And for suggesting that I would ever, in a million years, leave you. I meant everything I said when we met. I love every single thing about you, and if I had to live without you, no amount of money in the world could make me happy. So do you forgive me?' Lukas let himself be embraced and kissed his lover. 'I forgive you,' he whispered as their hands twined together.

As they lay together, still wrapped round each other, the stars slowly went round above them; around that great, burning constant, the North Star.


End file.
